Greetings
by Deandra
Summary: Eomer and his wife send the annual missive. Fluffy little ONESHOT. Part 54 of the Elfwine Chronicles.


_**Part 54 of the Elfwine Chronicles. The Elfwine Chronicles are a series of one-shots built around the family group of Eomer, Lothiriel and Elfwine. The total number will depend on how many ideas I get for new vignettes.**_

_**A/N: Okay, I admit it – this one is just…silly. But I got this ridiculous notion yesterday and just couldn't NOT do it! So, for good or ill, here it is.**_

_**I don't know if it is as prevalent in other countries as it is in the US, but many people in America send an annual Christmas form letter that highlights the family events of the year, and often involves bragging about the children. So this is a Middle Earth version of that…**_

**(Dec, 27 IV) **

**Greetings**

_Yule, 27 Fourth Age_

Dearest family and friends,

It hardly seems possible another Yule is upon us. I am happy to report that all of us are happy and healthy. Here are some of the highlights of what has been happening in our lives.

Just last month, Theodwyn was wed to a fine young man named Freawine. He is the son of Eomer's Doorward, Gamling, and he grew up alongside Elfwine. The two of them are the best of friends. This past year the men of our family and Gamling's family got together and built a cottage and stables for the betrothed couple on a piece of land Eomer has owned for many years. There had been some local gossip suggesting some mean things about this betrothal, largely fed by one disgruntled young man who had hoped to marry Theodwyn himself, and so we thought this particular dowry might lay the issue to rest. Freawine has almost been like a son to us all these years, so accepting him as Theodwyn's husband was not difficult. They have happily set up household, and are particularly thrilled that he has recently earned a place in the king's guard. That means he is now stationed in Edoras, and will not be gone so much on patrol as he was before.

Elfwine and Dariel are still blissfully happy, and thoroughly enjoying their active four year old, Arawine. He is proving as rambunctious as both his grandfathers, to whom his name alludes. And we are happy to report that Dariel tells us she is again with child and should be delivered next June.

While Eomer and I relish being grandparents, it still seems a little odd to be so when we have a four-year-old of our own. I had hardly expected to go through the experience of carrying a child alongside my daughter-in-law, but so it was. It is still a bit early to tell the sort of person Theodred will be. He is a fairly quiet child, much more so than his nephew, Arawine, and has a very sweet disposition. I must think myself truly blessed to have such an easy child at my age. I am not sure I would be up to raising another Theodwyn just now!

Theomund surprised us all this year by revealing a talent for drawing. He provided the plans for both the cottage and stable that were built for Theodwyn and Freawine. A local builder was greatly impressed by his work and talent at such a young age of sixteen years. He has also been showing much interest in other crafts, most notably metalwork. In addition to the plans he provided and the work he did on the building, he also crafted a set of eating utensils for the newly wed couple. They were both functional and beautiful, each having a horse head worked on the handle. With his rampant curiosity, it will be interesting to see what other talents he develops over the years, and what course his life will take. He has already devised several labor-saving devices for Meduseld, for which the servants and his parents are most grateful.

Morwen is growing into quite the young lady. She is now thirteen years and very focused on the domestic arts of a lady of the court. She assisted Dariel and me in providing furnishings for Theodwyn's home, and her needlework was easily as good as someone twice her age. She remains very shy, however, so we are still working to help her feel more comfortable in social situations.

In addition to the joy our family brought us, we were also overwhelmed by the love and support of the people of Edoras. Virtually all of the riders of the king's guard donated time at some point to assist in building the cottage and stable for Freawine, even though he was new to their ranks, and their wives joined together to help us and Freawine's mother in doing the furnishings and beautifying the grounds. We were very grateful for such friends and their kind thoughtfulness.

And so we end another year feeling truly blessed. The people of Rohan long ago began to refer to their king as Eomer Eadig, because of the peace and prosperity that has prevailed under his rule. I can honestly say that we have shared greatly in those blessings as well. While there have been a few bumps along our path, for the most part we have little reason to complain.

Here is hoping this letter finds you and yours in a similar situation of satisfaction, with our best wishes for a healthy and prosperous new year.

_All our love,_

_Eomer and Lothiriel and family_

A/N: "Arawine" is a joining of two separate languages. "ara" means king, and "wine" means friend, and so the name refers to the friendship of the kings of Gondor and Rohan

**_End note:  It is best that you read the Elfwine Chronicles in the order they were written. The more of them that I wrote, the more likely I was to make reference to one of the previous ones and something that happened there. If you want to read them in order, go to the top of this page and click on my name (Deandra). That will take you to my profile page. Scroll down and you will find all the stories I have written. The Elfwine Chronicles are in order from bottom to top since ffn shows them in the order they were posted. A few were posted out of number order, but you can read them in posting order or number order since those few won't be affected in the story content._**


End file.
